Artemis Black
by halenevil
Summary: Hija de Régulus Black y Pandora Nefisto. Alumna de Goldenwand y de Hogwarts. Artemis siente que ha huído toda su vida, pero cuando la guerra llegue a ella por segunda vez, la encontrará con los brazos abiertos.
1. Chapter 1

Bienvenidos al mundo de Artemis Black. Personaje creado por mí, gracias a los personajes creados por J.K. Rowling. El resto del mundo que verán aquí y que no les suene, ha sido desarrollado por mí a través de los años, siguiendo algunos parámetros mágicos de Rowling y algunos que me inventé, por lo tanto, no puedo hablar de una creación enteramente original.

Pero sí, Artemis es mía. Y suya. Y nuestra.

Si quieren saber más de ella, pueden ir a sus inicios en La Muerte del Silencio. Si quieren saber mucho más de ella, pueden conocer a su madre en Antes del Silencio.

Para los que hayan leído la historia, hay un pequeño twist respecto al final… hablamos sobre las líneas de tiempo y lo que pasaría si no hubiera pasado lo que pasó. Para los que empiezan, simplemente déjense llevar.


	2. Introducción

I

Sonó un claxon. Artemis se había quedado quieta, a medio camino de cruzar la pista. No fue el sonido lo que la despertó, ni los insultos, si no la mano de Harry, llevándola de la cadera hacia delante. Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Habían acordado despedirse todos de Hermione, que volvía a Hogwarts a acabar la escuela. Y ahí estaban: Harry, Artemis, Los Weasley en pleno (con Fleur a punto de dar a luz), Los Granger y, entre todos ellos, Ron y Hermione, con las manos entrelazadas, mirando a los demás como niños avergonzados del gran escándalo que hacían sus padres… porque lo estaban. El papá de Hermione no dejaba de darle palmadas amistosas en el hombro a Ron y ambas madres compartían detalles de lo deliciosamente únicos que eran cuando ambos eran niños… de cuando en cuando intercambiaban ideas sobre la recepción y la boda, pero ahí estaba Ginny para pedir que no se apuraran y que recordaran que aún faltaba un año, por lo menos.

-Te hace pensar- susurró George- cuando crees que tu hermano menor no puede ser más estúpido…-

George, Arthur, Artemis y Harry, Bill y Fleur estaban un poco más lejos.

-Que le haya pedido la mano no significa que tengan que casarse de inmediato- recordó Arthur.

-Hermione no lo permitiría- opinó Artemis.

\- ¿Y ustedes?- preguntó George- ¿cuándo atan el nudo?-

-Soy menor que Ginny, es ilegal- dijo Artemis, irónicamente.

-Pero ya van más adelantados que nosotros- admitió Bill, acariciando la panza de Fleur- criando al pequeño Teddy… en Grimmauld's Place, con su propio elfo doméstico y todo. ¿Cuándo compran una escoba familiar?-

Todos rieron. Artemis apretó la mandíbula, ese tipo de comentarios eran usuales en sus reuniones… y teniendo en cuenta que sus reuniones eran bastante usuales, Artemis podía decir que escuchaba uno de esos por lo menos tres veces a la semana.

-A ver- Harry se plantó sobre sus dos pies y miró serio a todos- sólo para que les quede claro. Dormimos en cuartos separados, los tres. Kreacher es el elfo de Artemis y no tenemos una escoba familiar-

\- ¿Cuándo fuegon los pgimeros pasos de Teddy?- preguntó Fleur

-Año, cuatro meses, dos semanas y cinco días- respondieron Artemis y Harry a la vez.

-Coincidencia- dijo Harry.

\- ¿Su primera palabra?-

-Tonks- volvieron a responder a la vez.

Artemis no lo pudo evitar y, como siempre, simplemente empezó a reír, Harry también. No había más que hacer… y Artemis sabía que cuando no había más que hacer, Harry se rendía a los comentarios estúpidos, la miraba y la besaba.

…

A Teddy le encantaba Grecia. A Artemis le encantaba jugar con Teddy en el círculo de los vientos, así le llamaba el pequeño al lugar donde los abraxans despegaban y daban vueltas. El viento era tan fuerte que Artemis y Parios debían sostenerlo para que no se fuera volando… tenía 4 años ya. Artemis acababa de cumplir 18, según el estudio de edad que le habían hecho unos amigos de Parios. Un año menos del que le pronosticaron en Hogwarts.

A los 18 uno acababa la escuela, como Hermione, 3 años atrás, a los 18 uno terminaba la especialización en Goldenwand. Tal vez la doble especialización. A los 18 uno llegaba a casa con planes recientes, aun maravillosamente involucrados con las amistades que uno hacía en la escuela, en los mejores cursos, en ideales que con el tiempo dejaría atrás… planes que probablemente jamás se realizarían, pero planes a final de cuenta.

A los 18 años, Artemis podía decir que había criado a su ahijado durante cuatro años, viviendo en su casa, con su novio. Viajando de un lado a otro durante el último año debido a las ocupaciones de Harry.

Además, a Teddy le encantaba Grecia… esos eran sus planes, cuándo ir a Grecia, cuánto tiempo quedarse, porque Teddy ya había empezado a ir a la escuela para pequeños brujos que les recomendaron Bill y Fleur. Y si era injusta, podía decir que también tenía planes propios, sí, planeaba convencer a su abuelo de criar un par de thestrals junto a los abraxans.

-Papa, ¿cómo van las regulaciones de los thestrals?-

-Están permitidos-

-Pero no los queremos atrapados, ¿no?- le dijo Artemis a Teddy- wooo… ahí se fue el pañal… chau pañal-

Parios, Artemis y Teddy se despidieron con ambas manos del pañal, que volaba entre las alas de los abraxans y pronto desapareció de su vista.

-Chau pañal- se despidió Teddy una vez más- hola thestrals-

-Deben venir por su cuenta- continuó Artemis- ya se me ocurrirá algo-

\- ¿Y la carta de esta mañana?- preguntó Papa Parios, haciéndole cosquillas a Teddy en la panza.

Papa Parios adoraba a Teddy, adoraba tenerlo sobre sus hombros, hacerlo volar por los cielos y cuando era más pequeño era él quien se encargaba de cambiarlo y darle el biberón, no Artemis, no Nía, Para Parios. Como consecuencia, Teddy sentía que la casa de Grecia era una extensión de Grimmauld's Place. A Artemis le gustaba cómo le brillaban los ojitos cada vez que llegaba a la mansión, pero siempre se preguntaba si a Remus le habría gustado.

\- ¡Bienvenida!- gritó Teddy, entre risas.

\- ¡Exacto! ¡Qué niño más inteligente!- corroboró Papa Parios.

\- ¡Artemis es bienvenida! La carta dice que Artemis es bienvenida-

No era una simple carta.

Artemis se reintegró a La Confederación después de la caída de Voldemort y gracias a las influencias de su abuelo. Los grandes entrenadores de deportes la ubicaron y no pudieron colocarla en el equipo de esgrima oficial porque, durante el proceso legal que le permitiría ser de la Confederación pero aún cumplir leyes y tener posesiones en el Ministerio de Magia del Reino Unido, había una gran brecha que no la ubicaba ni en el equipo de segunda o en el de primera.

Esa mañana llegó una carta, avisando que uno de los reclutadores de la Selección de Esgrima de la Confederación iría a visitarlos en una semana, con un contrato jugoso listo para que Artemis lo firmara. No querían negociar. La querían en el equipo de primera, costara lo que costara.

-Son grandes, abuelo, no sé si deba-

-Tenemos que leer y escuchar primero-

-Pero… ¿y si decepciono? Puedo no estar a la altura. Puedo hacerme daño en un entrenamiento. La esgrima mágica a este nivel es muy competitiva-

-Artemis- la detuvo su abuelo, con una sonrisa- lo único que tienes que saber es si quieres hacerlo o no… y todo lo que eso implica... además, nunca te he visto asustándote por el daño físico que algo te pueda causar- Parios le guiñó un ojo- lo que de verdad debes preguntarte es simple: ¿Quieres ser esgrimista?-

-Toda mi vida-

-Entonces partamos desde ahí-

Artemis asintió y abrazó a Teddy, quien estaba pasando un buen rato moviendo las pompas y gritando lo bien que se sentían libres al viento.

….

Kreacher le tomó la mano, Artemis lo miró y sonrió.

\- ¿Está segura la niña que no desea que le lleve nada más?-

-Buckbeack ya partió, con Apollus-

-Pero libros, maletas. Kreacher no ha llevado nada…-

-Porque eres el único que viene conmigo. Sólo si deseas, ya te dije-

-Kreacher va donde la niña va- Kreacher se mordió los labios- y ya está ansioso por conocer a Papa Parios, si Kreacher puede decirlo-

-Claro que puedes, pero recuerda, no podrás darle la ubicación del lugar a nadie-

-Ni muerto-

-Gracias-

-No pienso perseguirte, no creas- dijo una voz atrás.

Kreacher miró a Artemis, sorprendido. Artemis se encogió de hombros.

-Le puse Veritaserum al estofado. Lo siento- admitió Artemis- en realidad no lo siento. Lo que siento es que tendrás que ver lo que viene-

Desde la cocina, Harry se acercó a Artemis directa y rápidamente con una sensación de violencia que ni siquiera él podía contener, como si estuviera determinado a golpearla. Pero se detuvo a unos metros, pocos, en realidad, y la miró con el rostro rojo de rabia y pena.

Sí. Eso era justo lo que Artemis imaginaba mientras preparaba el Veritaserum días atrás, cuando Harry se iba a la casa de los Weasley. Lo bueno de su ex novio (reciente ex novio) era que a veces pensaba que su ausencia haría que todos desearan su presencia y que cuando esta fuera efectiva, cualquier problema se arreglaría. Por otro lado, lo malo de su ex novio era que detestaba hablar. Era como si hubiera tenido una cuota de problemas suficientes para toda la vida y ya… lo demás debía ser paz y felicidad.

En realidad podía ser paz y felicidad, tuvieron 5 años maravillosos de paz, felicidad, risas, amor. 5 años de Teddy que se parecía mucho a Tonks, excepto cuando se ponía serio como Remus. Incluso, por un momento, vivieron con Teddy como una extensión de ellos, como un verdadero hijo. En las noches en las que tenía pesadillas, los tres se acurrucaban en una cama y trataban de hacer que Teddy (que le temía a los ruidos fuertes) se calmara. Si Harry y Artemis no le contaran diariamente anécdotas de sus padres, entonces pronto se habrían perdido en la ilusión y Teddy se habría convertido en su hijo. Pero eso no estaba bien, porque eso no le había jurado a Remus. Teddy debía saber de sus verdaderos papás, de los héroes que murieron en la Batalla de Hogwarts, miembros de la Orden del Fénix… sin embargo Harry empezaba a negar la promesa, no a propósito, jamás a propósito, pero por comodidad.

Era cómodo, ser un auror, tener una esposa ama de casa y un hijo que ni siquiera había sido concebido.

Durante casi dos años Artemis no pudo hacer magia correctamente por las secuelas de la Batalla de Hogwarts. Como dirían en Goldenwand, había secado su primer centro de magia y estaba a punto de morir, porque el segundo lo secó con la energía extra que le traía su aniversario. La dieron por muerta cuando en realidad estaba en las afueras de Hogwarts, atacando con pequeñas pero furiosas explosiones que de haber hecho dentro de la escuela, habrían causado más daño que bien. De pronto, una de las explosiones que acabó con tres mortífagos la enterró en una pila de escombros. Artemis supuso que tres malos contra una buena era mejor que cualquier cosa, así que cerró los ojos y simplemente esperó a que su lento corazón dejara de latir. No tenía en cuenta de que alguien la estaba buscando y estaba dispuesto a protegerla.

Hagrid la vio, bajo los escombros… seguía el recado de Remus: "busca a Artemis, busca a mi Artemis" y el gigante lo hacía sorteando encantamientos y siguiendo la estela de los rumores de la loba escocesa, que ya no peleaba con su varita, si no con su espada y con una mano delante. Cuando Hagrid la encontró, alguien la estaba protegiendo, lanzando encantamientos sin fuerza, disimulados, fingiendo que eran del enemigo. Hagrid se paró a unos metros de Draco y este asintió. "La encontré aquí" susurró Draco, señalando el montón de escombros "no sé si está muerta… ¿puedes llevártela, salvarla?" preguntó con miedo. Hagrid asintió. Draco asintió y cerró los ojos. Hagrid empujó a Draco, como si lo estuviera golpeando a propósito y sacó a Artemis, fría como la muerte. Cuando la Batalla acabó, Artemis tuvo que volver a Nueva Zelanda para que la magia de los elfos la curara, pero, a diferencia de la vez anterior, pudo regresar a San Mungo pronto.

Dos años cuidando a Teddy sin magia.

Harry fue requerido como aprendiz casi de inmediato. Artemis estaba orgullosa. El Ministerio se estaba reformando y aún había mucho que ordenar, así que no ejerció como auror de inmediato. No importaba. Estaban felices por las historias que contaban y los fines de semana en los que se juntaban los cuatro (Artemis, Harry, Ron y Hermione) a comer y hablar de lo que cada uno hacía. De lo emocionante que era descubrir que la vida sin Voldemort era también posible… algo que los tres amigos dudaron por un momento.

Estuvieron felices en el matrimonio de Ron y Hermione, cuando Ron le juró que la seguiría hasta el final del mundo y Artemis pensó que, después de haber seguido a un hombre que no era su padre hasta el fin de su mundo, ella sólo se seguiría a sí misma hasta el final del mundo. No importaba lo mucho que amaba al chico que estaba a su lado, porque lo amaba en realidad. No importaba lo bien que se había adecuado a vivir sin magia. Nunca dejaría sus sueños de lado para acompañar a alguien al final del mundo… pero nada pasó porque sus sueños no se asomaban y en la boda bailó con orgullo el vals vienés que le había enseñado a Harry. Todo parecía tranquilizarse cuando miraba sus ojos esmeraldas y su sonrisa.

Pero Artemis sabía, así como presentía siempre la llegada de sus aniversarios, sabía que sus sueños estaban a punto de alcanzarla. Y lo hicieron, en Grecia. No solamente con la carta del reclutador, si no con su presencia. Era un adusto hombre de negocios, que había sido esgrimista en el pasado, eso se le notaba en el porte y en la manera en la que usaba la jerga del deporte. Como Papa Parios había previsto, eso no sería una negociación, sino una directa firma de contrato. La Selección de Esgrima de la Confederación quería a Artemis y no importaba el costo… ella se sentía tan humilde en ese momento, tan poca cosa, que no pudo hablar, así que miró a su abuelito y él repasó hoja por hoja el contrato, mencionó los requerimientos de Artemis y algunos que eran más bien exigencias: para estar a la par de sus compañeros de la Selección de Esgrima, debería estar en algún equipo de esgrima muggle y usar los entrenamientos, partidos y olimpiadas como práctica, además, a los 19 años debía empezar a llevar clases (con un tutor o en su escuela) para poder tener una especialización en alguna rama de la magia, por lo que sólo a partir de los 19 años Artemis podría ser elegible para pelear en la categoría de espada/varita.

El reclutador escuchó todo con sorpresa, miraba a Artemis cada cuanto y ella asentía.

\- ¿Dos selecciones y estudios? ¿Seguro que podrá con todo?-

\- ¿Está subestimando a la desconocida por la que quiere ofrecer 750 mil galeones?- le preguntó Papa Parios.

La cara del hombre se limpió de todo color y sólo recobró su compostura cuando salió de la casa, con el contrato firmado y una nueva jugadora en el equipo. Ni bien lo vio cerrar la puerta, Artemis corrió a telefonear a Saba (estaba en casa de sus padres, descansando antes de volver con su equipo de quidditch) y contarle todo lo que había pasado. Hablaron horas, como cuando eran chicos, rieron, lloraron, se hicieron bromas mutuas y se quedaron en silencio. ¿Quién pensaría que, después de su paso por Hogwarts, sus destinos serían tan similares?

Cuando llegó a Grimmauld's Place, con Teddy durmiendo en sus brazos y el pecho hinchado de felicidad, Harry corrió a recibirla, se dieron un gran abrazo y fueron a dejar a su ahijado en su cama para poder estar solos.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo Grecia?- preguntó Harry.

-Mejor que nunca… a Nía le encantaron los regalos que Ron le mandó y Papa Parios te manda una botella de vino… para celebrar-

\- ¿Qué?-

-Soy la nueva adquisición de la primera selección del Equipo de Esgrima de la Confederación- dijo Artemis, casi sin poder contener la risa.

-No entiendo… ¿para eso te fuiste a Grecia?-

-No, nos cayó de sorpresa-

Ese fue el inicio del fin. Un mes después, incapaz de llegar a un acuerdo sobre ellos, Artemis terminó la relación. Harry aceptó y ese mismo día estaban decidiendo el destino de Teddy, que sería prácticamente el mismo, porque Artemis renunció a todo. A Grimmauld's Place, a la cámara que tenía en Gringotts y a la pequeña casa de Remus Lupin en Escocia. Renunció a su título de Heredera y se lo dejó todo a Harry. Ella se iría con su ropa, sus libros, Buckbeack, Apollus y… como no se le despegaba, con Kreacher también.

Con una lucidez sorprendente, su ahijado entendió que ella tenía otras cosas que hacer en otros lugares y admitió que eso lo ponía ligeramente alegre porque significaba que pasaría más tiempo en Grecia, con Papa Parios. Artemis lo abrazó con mucha fuerza y le juró que jamás iba a dejar de velar por él. Harry estaba parado a su lado, como una piedra, sin siquiera mirarlos. Minutos después, desapareció: se había ido a la casa de los Weasley.

Una piedra.

Por eso cocinó el Veritaserum, porque sabía que a Harry le haría bien hablar.

-No quiero que me persigas, ni siquiera pensaba despedirme- admitió Artemis, quien también había tomado un poco de la poción.

-5 años a la basura… todo por gusto-

\- ¿Por gusto? Perdón si no tengo ganas de ser una abnegada ama de casa mientras tú te conviertes en el mejor auror de los tiempos-

\- ¡Pudiste desarrollarte aquí! ¡Pudiste ser una sensación en el quidditch!-

\- ¡Yo no juego quidditch, maldita sea!-

\- ¿Hace cuánto no me quieres?-

-No se trata de eso-

\- ¿Hace cuánto?-

-Desde que me miraste cuando te dije que me iba a Grecia. Eres egoísta, Harry. Tengo 18 años, ¿te has puesto a pensar en eso? Y me he pasado buena parte de ellos siendo alguien que no soy. Ni siquiera sabíamos qué edad tenía… pero tú no pensaste en eso-

-No, pensé en que te gustaba estar conmigo. Compartir una vida conmigo-

-Me gustaba, sí. Pero yo también quiero una vida-

-Te vas a arrepentir-

-No-

\- ¿Por qué las ganas de hacer daño?-

-No quiero hacerte daño, sólo te digo lo que pienso. En todo caso, si te hago daño, es mejor que me vaya, ¿no? De todas maneras tienes a alguien esperando-

\- ¿Qué hablas?-

-Ginny-

-Lo mismo de siempre-

-Niégalo-

-No puedo-

-Entonces estamos haciendo bien-

-Pero quiero que estés a mi lado. Quiero dormir contigo, oler tu pelo en la mañana, jugar con Teddy…-

-Yo también, por una última vez. Pero no lo voy a hacer-

-Te amo. ¿Tú?-

-No- Artemis se mordió el labio- al fin nos pusimos pares. Cuando empecé Hogwarts, te amaba mucho antes de que lo supieras… incluso antes de que yo lo supiera. Muchísimo antes de que me amaras de vuelta. Ahora… me amas, pero me voy y te quiero como el gran amigo que fuiste. Como los ojos verdes que siempre me tranquilizaron-

-Ojos negros oscuros como la muerte que siempre me atravesaron. Que siempre me hipnotizaron. Que me hacían preguntarme si había fondo si saltas al vacío. Por eso te miraba… no tenía idea de lo que sentías, lo siento… si lo hubiera sabido, si alguien me hubiera dado una pista… eras imposible de leer, incluso con tu otro aspecto, pero si lo hubiera sabido, tú y yo—

-No vale preocuparse por eso ahora-

\- ¿Puedes sentirlo de nuevo?-

-No-

-Te odio… ¿cómo es posible? Te odio. Te amo-

-No sé- Artemis suspiró- vamos Kreacher-

…

Fueron años gloriosos. No sólo porque vivió en Grecia con su abuelito, sino porque pudo ver a Saba después de mucho tiempo y vivir de lo que amaba hacer. Esgrima de día, esgrima por la tarde, esgrima en las noches. Durante el acondicionamiento tardó en florecer y su contrato peligró, no era un secreto, pero Artemis sabía que eso se debía a que estaba oxidada y que con un poco de empeño extra, lograría no sólo el nivel por el que la habían comprado, si no el que ella quería. Y lo hizo. Se convirtió en una rápida sensación, la mejor carta de la selección de la Confederación y múltiple medallista de oro en las Olimpiadas, por Grecia. No era famosa como su mejor amigo y lo agradecía todos los días, sobre todo cuando veía las revistas de chismes y Saba siempre aparecía involucrado con una chica diferente.

No era famosa, pero a los 28 años era legendaria entre los fanáticos del deporte y quienes lo practicaban. Fue a los 28 cuando se retiró. Lo había sentido meses antes, como una corriente de viento en forma de presentimiento: había hecho suficiente… era claro que esgrimiría el resto de su vida, pero quería algo más y tenía que ser fiel a lo que se dijo a sí misma cuando dejó Grimmauld's Place, desde ese momento era libre y haría lo que le cantaran las pelotas. No más obligaciones, no más mentiras, no más disfraces.

Por suerte tenía un par de ases bajo la manga: su doble especialización en latín y encantamientos avanzados. Además, en esos años, los casos de brujos y brujas que nacían con dos centros de poder se acrecentaron y, por recomendación de Gamma, muchos sanadores recurrían a ella, como si fuera una experta en el tema.

-Sé perfectamente lo que estás haciendo- le dijo Artemis a Gamma- quieres que siga tus pasos-

-No voy a molestarme en negarlo- le respondió su mentor, con una sonrisa enorme.

Así que Artemis empezó a asesorar a algunos sanadores de algunos hospitales, a investigar más sobre el tema, pero se negó a dedicarse de lleno a eso, porque lo que ella quería, aquello en lo que era realmente buena, tan buena como en la esgrima a los 18, era creando encantamientos. Y así, tras lo que Saba llamó burlonamente "un año Sabático", pero que en realidad fue un año en el que no dejó de estudiar, practicar y entrenar, Artemis consiguió un nuevo trabajo.

…

Odiaba dejar a Papa Parios, pero era la oportunidad perfecta para reinventarse. Más de 10 años después, Artemis regresó al Reino Unido, tomó prestado el departamento de Saba (el que se había comprado para esconder el hecho de que seguía viviendo en Francia con sus padres porque "los elfos viven en comunidad hasta la muerte, no es que no quiera irme de casa, es que mis raíces me lo impiden") en Gales y se preparó para su nuevo trabajo. Empezaría como una iniciada, con una paga modesta, pero mucho trabajo.

-Iniciada-

-No me molesta, estoy iniciando el trabajo-

-Por tu propio bien, creo que deberías tener un poco más de ego… estoy empezando a sospechar que has nacido sin nada-

-Tú tienes por los dos-

Artemis y Saba se tomaban una cerveza de mantequilla en el departamento de Saba, que tenía un hermoso y extenso balcón que los muggles no podían ver. La luz del sol abrigaba y daba una sensación hogareña al lugar completamente ajeno en el que Artemis se acababa de establecer.

-Eres una leyenda de la esgrima, podrías entrenar… podrías seguir en el equipo por lo menos veinte años más- dijo Saba, medio en broma, medio en serio- en cambio tiras todo eso para ser una "iniciada"-

-No tiré nada. Lo dejé con anticipación y con bastante cariño- aclaró Artemis- ¿cuándo vas a entender que no me gusta ser una superestrella? Eso está bien para ti-

-A mí no me gusta—

-Ay por favor, hasta tienes un perfume con tu cara-

-No me lo recuerdes, mi madre aún no me dirige la palabra por eso-

-La entiendo-

-Ni siquiera sé cómo pasó, yo no busqué a nadie… pensé que era una foto con un perfume, no que yo me iba a volver la foto del perfume-

-Detenerse a leer los contratos no hace daño- le dijo Artemis entre risas.

Los mejores amigos pasaron la tarde y parte de la noche riendo y conversando, pero tuvieron que separarse antes de lo que hubieran querido: Saba, porque tenía un partido al otro lado del mundo y al día siguiente se iniciaba la concentración; y Artemis porque en su primer día de trabajo la habían citado (igual que a todos los iniciados) groseramente temprano.

Con el recuerdo de su mejor amigo, Papa Parios y Teddy, a quien vería la semana siguiente, Artemis se dirigió a su nuevo trabajo, a ese pedazo de vida que ella misma había elegido y del que se hacía completamente responsable. Era libre, completamente libre, con sólo ese pensamiento su mente se despejó y llegó al trabajo con una sonrisa.

Entonces, lo vio, después de tantísimos años y sintió una traición en su interior. Alguna vez se había prometido que jamás seguiría nadie hasta el fin del mundo… pero ahí estaba su mirada clara e igual de sorprendida, igual de traicionada, mirándola como si fuera un fantasma.

Después de tantos años, ahí estaba.

Después de tantos años, Ru.

II

\- ¿De verdad te vas?-

Artemis asintió, con la cabeza agachada. Ru era su superior, así que, si quería, podía interrogarla horas y ella debía responder.

-Eres la mejor iniciada. Estás en la lista de nombramientos para el próximo mes. No creo que la falla en esta operación—

\- "Falla"-

-Creixell dice que tu supervisor ni siquiera se dio cuenta-

Artemis miró fijamente el pecho de Ru, la piel desgarrada, la carne pálida a la vista, incluso un atisbo de las costillas rotas por las que no podía pararse sin sostenerse. Nunca vio un encantamiento tan fuerte como el que le causó eso y tampoco a un mago tan eficaz como para lanzárselo. Ru se había convertido en uno de los aurores jóvenes más importantes de la Confederación, Artemis había llegado al Departamento cuando ya lo era y desde diferentes oficinas, veía cómo se hacía más y más brillante… así que era un imposible en su cabeza verlo así.

Sí, ella tenía un ojo morado, el labio roto, pero las heridas más graves ya curadas… menos esa, esa no. De esa herida no se iba a curar, por eso tenía que irse.

-Ni siquiera tienes que reportarte-

\- ¿Falla?- preguntó Artemis, mirando a Ru.

-Sí, una pequeña falla-

-Una falla que hizo que alguien más fallara y que tú tuvieras que cubrirlo y acabaras así-

-Puedo cuidarme bien de mí mismo. No queremos que te vayas. No tienes a dónde-

-Puedo seguir estudiando. El profesor Gamma me recibirá con los brazos abiertos-

-Necesitas dinero-

-Tengo más del que uso y si me falta, puedo enseñar esgrima-

\- ¿Dónde?-

Artemis levantó la cabeza, con orgullo. Tenía que terminar con eso de una vez y Ru no se lo estaba haciendo más fácil.

\- ¡En una escuela muggle, no me importa!-

-Te estás portando como una engreída—

-Y tú como un imbécil por no saber de qué se trata esto-

Artemis tomó su maleta y trató de esquivar a Ru, pero, incluso herido, pudo anteponerse a ella.

-No quiero que te vayas- le dijo Ru.

-No me puedo quedar- respondió Artemis, mirándolo a los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué?-

-He visto a personas muriendo, he visto a personas a punto de morir… y nunca había sentido tanto miedo como sentí hoy al verte, Ru. Por eso me paralicé. Porque la idea de tu muerte…- Artemis cerró los ojos y las lágrimas empezaron a caer- y ya sé que todo va a ser así a partir de ahora. No puedo trabajar en un lugar en el que esté constantemente preocupada, voy a terminar dañando a alguien-

-Si te vas, me vas a dañar-

-Pero no te vas a morir-

-Entonces tenemos un problema-

\- ¿Por qué?-

-Porque yo sentí lo mismo cuando te atacaron-

-Merlín…- se lamentó Artemis.

Ru soltó una risita, seguida de un gemido de dolor.

-Pero no hemos hecho nada- volvió a decir ella, tratando de explicarse.

-Hemos hecho mucho más que nada, Artemis Black- le recordó Ru, con la sonrisa del niño de 13 años del que se enamoró una vez.

-Ni siquiera nos hemos agarrado de las manos-

\- ¿Importa?-

-Supongo que no… pero igual, quiero irme. Con más razón…-

-Está bien. Con una condición-

\- ¿Cuál?-

-Quiero hacerlo oficial-

\- ¿Qué?-

-Sí. Me sorprende tanto como a ti. Pero no quiero esperar más-

-No me voy a vestir de—

-Te puedes vestir de banshee si quieres. ¿Qué dices?-

Artemis asintió.

-Está decidido-

-Pero tiene que ser en Grecia. Mi abuelito dirigiendo la ceremonia-

-Los Vórago deben estar presentes-

-Saba y sus papás-

-Y los Trece… o los que puedan llegar-

-Y Gamma-

-Listo-

-Dame tres semanas para encontrar un trabajo y establecerme-

-Está bien-

-Hasta entonces-

….

-Hay un lazo que une a este hombre y a esta mujer, un lazo mágico, el más poderoso que existe, y que se hace palpable, como este pedazo de seda plateado que une sus manos, muy pocas veces en la historia de la humanidad. En ellos, la tragedia hizo que se despertara una magia tan poderosa que se encargó de envolverlos y asegurar que, más allá de sus votos, estarán unidos para siempre, porque, más allá de sus votos, este hombre y esta mujer, están unidos por el verdadero y puro lazo del amor-

Artemis y Ru se miraron sonriendo y vieron cómo ese pedazo de seda que estaba sobre sus manos unidas, se derretía y escurría entre sus poros, dejando sus dedos brillantes. Papa Parios soltó una exclamación en griego, más alegre de lo que había estado en su vida, y empezó a aplaudir. Todos los que los acompañaban, al pie del risco que daba al mar, también se pusieron de pie y empezaron a aplaudir: Los padres de Saba a la distancia, junto a la roca de Pandora Nefisto, tomados de las manos, cada uno en su vestimenta tradicional, dejando una estela de belleza que conducía hasta Creixell y los demás Vórago, quienes parecían fanáticos viendo a su equipo de quidditch ganar el Mundial, a su lado, Ghana aplaudía tímidamente, llorando. Saba silbaba y se burlaba de Nía, la cocinera eterna, quien no podía hacer nada porque se deshacía en lágrimas. El profesor Gamma y Marcus eran únicos que parecían mantener la compostura, al igual que Teddy Tonks, que estaba más entretenido viendo a los Vórago que a su madrina.

No era un matrimonio, era un ritual. Papa Parios estaba dirigiendo uno de los rituales más peligrosos conocidos en el mundo mágico. También uno de los más inusuales: el ritual de la unión por amor. No por una promesa o por una amenaza, ese ritual se hacía cuando dos personas creían firmemente que estaban enamoradas y que su amor era puro. El lazo verificaba la naturaleza de los sentimientos. Si el amor no era correspondido, no era en igual medida, no era puro, el lazo era capaz de convertir los corazones de ambos involucrados en piedras impenetrables. Si el lazo comprobaba que era verdad…

Artemis jamás pensó que eso le pasaría en la vida. Estaba de pie, vestida con un traje viejo de su madre, bastante elegante, de color morado. Ru, a su lado, llevaba una túnica larga de gala, negra como la noche y un fino pañuelo de seda, regalo del abuelo. Ambos frente al vacío. Ambos viendo con sorpresa cómo aquello que habían sentido activarse en su cuerpo aquel día, era real. Cómo, a pesar de los años, los desamores y el olvido, la magia les decía lo que la terquedad de ambos no quería aceptar: que se amaban y lo harían hasta la muerte. O más.

\- ¡No se olviden de los votos!- gritó Dimitri Vórago.

Los demás los alentaron.

-Artemis- empezó Ru, mirándola fijamente- en segundo año te vi a escondidas—

\- ¡Pervertido!- gritó Lisander. Todos los Vórago le cayeron encima.

-Prosigue - indicó Theo, con una sonrisa de disculpas.

Ru asintió.

-En segundo año te vi a escondidas. Era de noche y no podía dormir, entonces subí a lo más alto de la torre más alta de la Fortaleza. Y ahí estabas tú… sentada en el borde, sin miedo a caerte, con la mirada fija en la oscuridad, meciéndote plácidamente… y el cabello golpeteando contra el viento. Fue la primera vez que sentí tu olor a lavanda. Te amé como un niño. Ahora te ofrezco mi amor de adulto, sin experiencia, con defectos, pero puro y leal, hasta la muerte-

Artemis sonrió.

-Ru, soy tuya, así como tú eres mío. Tal vez el lazo se haya activado hace tres semanas, pero desde hace mucho tiempo sabía que jamás podría morir sin verte de nuevo. Morir sin verte a los ojos y decirte, honestamente, que una parte de mí jamás dejó de pensar en ti. Te amo con todo lo que soy y con todo lo que pueda ser-

-Te amo- repitió Ru en voz baja.

Sin esperar una palabra de Papa Parios, Ru tomó a Artemis entre sus brazos y le dio el beso que había contenido dentro de él por más de diez años. Ella también lo abrazó, lo acarició, lo miró a los ojos con una felicidad que apenas podía creer que existía. Jamás había imaginado que se uniría a alguien, jamás había pensado que amaría a alguien con tanta intensidad, que entregaría, literalmente, su vida entera, a otra persona. Es que esa no era otra persona, era Ru, un lobo solitario como ella, que no abandonaría su libertad, que no confundiría amor con apego. Ambos serían libres, se amarían en esa libertad y así estarían juntos hasta la muerte.

* * *

 **¿Qué opinan?**

 **Un abrazo, H.**


End file.
